Ludmila Lourie
| Caption = Mila | Kana = リュドミラ・ルリエ | Romaji = Ryudomira Rurie | Vanadis Nickname= | Casualname = Mila | Age = 16 (Arc One)Light Novel Volume 2 17 (Arc Two)Light Novel Volume 9 18(Arc Three)Light Novel Volume 11 | Gender=Female | Haircolor=Light Blue | Eyecolor= Blue | Birthplace= Olmutz, Zhcted | Status=Alive | Weapon= Lavias | Element= Ice | Territory= Olmutz | Occupation= Lord of Olmutz Ally of the Silver Meteor Army | Position = Vanadis of Zhcted Lord of Olmutz | Army= Olmutz Army Silver Meteor Army(Defense Officer) | Kingdom= Zhcted | Japseiyu= Mariya Ise | Engdub= Jad Saxton[http://www.funimation.com/blog/2015/11/18/lord-marksman-and-vanadis-english-cast-announcement Funimation English Dub Announcement]}} Ludmila Lourie is one of the main heroines of Madan no Ou no Vanadis series and one of seven main Vanadis of the story. She was formerly an antagonistic rival against her fellow Vanadis, Eleonora Viltaria and the Earl of Alsace, Tigrevurmud Vorn. Mila used to be one of Felix Aaron Thenardier's ally due to her family's illustrious 80Anime Episode 5 years of relationship with the House of Thenardier, and often argued with Elen in their daily encounter with each other. It was only until Tigre's rescue from an unexpected assassin attempt, has she change her heart. Due to Tigre's sincerity and valor, had made the Ice Vanadis as an ally to both Elen and Tigre throughout the series. Her alternative counterpart appears as a titular protagonist of an upcoming alternative story that is entitled as Madan no Ou to Micheliahttps://sdbunko.blogspot.com/2018/06/. Character Information Appearance Mila has blue eyes and short blue hair when tied-up and long blue hair when let-down. She also wears a hair clip around her hair with a white ribbon on her hair. Shorter than Elen in height, Mila also tends to have a slender body figure and a moderate bust size, which she finds it bothersome for her "smaller" bust size and short body-figure (not shorter than Olga though). She is often teased by Elen who insults her as a "potato" much to her ire. Mila wears a ribbon around her hair (which is also long when she takes her ribbon off), which is longer than her height and a unique regal dress. Mila's regal uniform usually covers her upper body except her belly button, and her skirt is semi-transparent (see-through), which reveals her light blue underwear. Her shoes prevent her from sliding on thin ice and thick snow. Later in the story, her dress has changed and her regal blue dress now has a new breastplate and her skirt is white and no longer semi-transparent. Personality As the legacy of the prideful Vanadis family, Mila prides herself as one of the finest Vanadis and often shows off her status to anyone. Thanks to her family's strict education and early training, Mila often uses intelligence and refinery to solve her problems as she sees violence can be only done by unwashed savages. It is because of her family's regal pedigree, that Mila's strict discipline and refine mannerism can be so extreme that she considered both mannerism and etiquette are the foundation to most, if not one of the Vanadis attributes in the society level. Because of this, Mila tends to socialize only with regal peers and looks down on anything that is deemed common. She also tends to be emotionless as she claimed that it is a weakness to such a proud Vanadis such as she. Due to that iron principle, Mila maintained her composure even in sticky situation while being merciless to her enemies. Behind her arrogant and head strong personality, Mila is actually sensitive towards any emotions. It is due to her heavy responsibility and pride as a Vanadis since her youth, that Mila tends to put emotions aside even she herself didn't like. Because of that, Mila didn't express her own honest feeling clearly. Her strong sense of duty would also make her confused as if she didn't know if her emotions would still get the better of her own judgement until Tigre's rescue changed her drastically (though due to her pride, she didn't admit such emotions). Among these emotions, Mila is easily prone to jealously and anger should any girls (especially Elen) comes too close to Tigre and tends to fight any of her rivals off. Mila has also been shown to be quite flirting towards Tigre as well, sometimes just to make Elen jealous. Mila has an obsession with black tea as she would would carry tea-packs and brewers with her wherever she goes. The way she drink teas, by adding fruits into the tea or drink with jams, are real practices in places like Russia, Ukraine and Poland. During her free time, she would use her Viralt to create sheets of ice to do snowboarding, or play musical instruments (however this doesn't mean she is good at it).http://theinterviews.jp/mfj_tsukasakawaguchi/5267808 History Born under the bloodline of a Vanadis nobility,the House of Lourie, Mila was chosen as the next Vanadis after her mother's passing. Under the pressure of the prestigious family bloodline, Mila received an excellent education through regal mannerism and etiquette, while trained to yield a spear at her age of 14. Her training has finally comes to fruition as her position has finally recognized. As the warlord of Olmutz, Mila confronted with all kinds of stress for her family prestige, including maintaining her family's 8 decades of regal partnership with House of Thenardier. Despite their family's mutual respect, Mila herself personally disliked Thenardier. In her youth, Mila also has an ill relationship with Elen, as both kingdoms from previous generations had a very old feud against each other. In most of their arguments, Mila has often think that Elen was inadequate to be a Vanadis due to her carefree and easy-going personality. Their trivial yet heated arguments could only be solved by her fellow Vanadis and once mediator, Alexandra Alshavin. Even with Sasha's advice to keep their friendship for Zhcted's sake, Mila refuses to compromise with Elen and it seemed only Sofya Obertas, who replaced Sasha due to her illness, managed to settle their rivalry. Even with Sofy's efforts, which seemly effectively (temporarily) stop them from fighting, Mila's rivalry with Elen remained unchanged. Plot Allying With Thenardier Against Tigre and Elen The news about Zion defeat in Molsheim Plains has gotten Mila's attention as she joined Thenardier in his quest to defeat Tigre and Elen. Returning to Silesia, she reunited with Elen in the Imperial Palace and had a trivial argument before they both stopped by Sofy. When Elen told her to go away while she wished to talke with Sofy in private, Mila asked Elen about Tigre before received Elen's rude answer, causing her to feel sarcastically "sympathy" towards Elen about her position as a Vanadis. Meeting with Tigre and Repelling Seven Chain Assassins Upon arriving to Vosyes Mountains' Kikimora Mansion, Mila angrily barged into the mansion after eavesdropping Elen's mockery about her. As Mila introduced her name to Tigre and sensing Elen's hostility, Mila continued to trade insults with Elen until Tigre intervened their argument by self-introduction, but it did not stop Elen from convincing Tigre to keep her away though. Intrigued over Tigre's calm attitude, Mila told Tigre that she has "business" with him and chose another location for their discussion. In her horse ride, Mila was annoyed that both Elen and Lim came along and told her the location would be in Rodnick. During the group's journey to the hot springs, Mila told Tigre that she was among Thenardier allies to crush him and he has no chance of winning against Thenardier. To her surprise however, Tigre's composure remained unfazed even with her serious tone and she immediately apologized over her previous rude manner. When Tigre asked about the amour on these assassins however, Mila did not reply Tigre's question. During the hot spring bath, Tigre accidentally met Mila. This incident had steepen Mila's skepticism about Tigre as she still angry at both Tigre and Elen (though Elen was the source of this prank). During their departure from Rodnick, Mila and company were ambushed by a group of assassins. After analyzing one of the assassin's corpse, Mila identified him as one of the Seven Chain Assassins. During the skirmish however Lim was poisoned by a snake and whilst Tigre was sucking the venom out from Lim's body via her left breast, Elen was trembled over Lim's condition, prompting the trio under attack by Seven Chain Assassins. Without hesitation, the Ice Vanadis immediately made her save by using her Vanadis power kill her enemies mercilessly. Mila then turned to Elen in disappointment as she mocked that, due to Elen's emotions over her subordinate life than her own, Elen was her unworthy to be a Vanadis. While offered her help to find a doctor in Rodnick, Mila received Tigre's gratitude before leaving. A few days after the incident, Mila return to Olmutz. She first being mocked by Elen due to unable to see Tigre's true value which makes Elen a "poor woman" by her own judgement before leaving them. War Against Elen and Tigre and Declaration of Neutrality Main Article:Leitmeritz-Olmutz Campaign Several days later, Mila received orders from Thenardier to mobilize her 2000 troops for Leitmeritz when Elen's troops advances to Brune. In her initial battle against Leitmeritz, Mila also received two letters about peace negotiation which she immediately turned down. At the same time, she also heard the news of Elen's own 3000 soldiers, including Tigre at her side, preparing a counterattack to prevent her invasion. Even with her general's concerns, Mila insisted on attacking Leitmeritz and claiming that a Vanadis's pride and duty were foremost, unlike Elen. Despite the difference in both army strength,both Leitmeritz and Olmutz Armies collided each other until both sides suffered heavily casualties. In the next day however, Mila and Olmutz Army mysteriously retreated from the Burkina Plains. To ease herself from stress, Mila went to the snowy woods while hunting and met a hunter named Urs (Tigre in disguise). Seeing another arrow on a fox's corpse, Mila asked Urs where did he shot his arrow where Urz pointed at a tree from afar. Initially unconvinced and claiming Urs was lying, Mila was quickly astonished over Urs' amazing arrow shot and apologized for doubting him.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 6Anime Episode 5In the evening, she invited Urs into a bonfire and began their red tea break. During their chat, Mila attempted to invite Urs for her army while also wished to see his face beneath his bear skin. However, Urs turned down her due to his "village traditions" for not remove their skin. Even though she was little disappointed, Mila nonchalantly revealed about her personal life and history to Urs, including her reluctance alliance with Thenardier despite she disliked him. In dusk, Mila departed from Urz for her castle and told him that she would met him someday, without realizing that Tigre (who disguise as Urs at that time) was following her foot prints to Tatra Castle. As Leitmeritz Army breached into Tatra Castle, Mila was surprised to learn that Elen (and Tigre) managed to break the castle's impenetrable gate. Regardless, Mila remained calmed and decided to confront Elen herself in the battlefield. Mila and Elen crossed blades during the battle, but neither both Vanadis won the bout even in their fiercer battles. In their exhaustion, Mila sensed an incoming assassin ambush and pushed Elen away, only to be confronted by the assassin's blade.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 5Manga Chapter 16 Thankfully, she was rescued by a familiar arrow shot and it was from Tigre who she realized was Urs. Instead of being grateful about the rescue, Mila angrily slapped Tigre's face and scolded him for lying about his identity. Mila then asked Tigre why did he and Elen go so far to earn her affiliation, she learned that all Tigre did for the sake of Alsace and his people. Intrigued over his answer, Mila warned Tigre that sincerity not always solving most of the problems but she made this case an exception. Impressed over his sincere reply, Mila would announced her neutrality from Brune Civil War and cut her ties from House Thenardier. Before Tigre and the Leitmeritz Army leaving Tatra Fortress, Mila asked Tigre to visit Olmutz for some time but quickly annoyed when Elen interrupted her while claiming that Tigre wouldn't be visiting Olmutz ever anytime soon. Mila tell Tigre that she would welcome him anytime when he gotten "bored" with Elen, much the Wind Vanadis's irritation. After the Battle of Tatra mountain, she began to check on the damage on the Castle gate that Tigre destroyed with combination power of Black Bow and Arifal. She learned that despite with three sets of iron plates and oak planks set between iron plates was unbreakable by Arifal, Tigre's Black Bow managed to destroy it easily. From then she began to understand Tigre's true value and changing her opinion about him which prompts her to aid Tigre at Agnes months later in order to see Tigre's true value by her own eyes. Role in Mouzinel Invasion Mila appears as Tigre's aid to repel an overwhelming Muozinel Army from it's invasion against Brune, despite he was declared as "traitor". According to Mila, she considers it as returning her favor to Tigre for rescuing her from the last Seven Chain Assassin's attempted assassination while also wanting to see the power of the Black Bow with her own eyes and Tigre's true value. Bringing 4.000 Cavalry to assist Tigre, Mila plan to make an all-out defense to hold the line until reinforcements from Territorie arrives and eventually with her Weather Manipulation, dropped Muozinel's morale considerably due to not being used on cold weather. From the Battle of Ormea, her aid to Tigre is really worth her time spend to help him, witnessing his true value for being a supreme commander. She also managed to witness Tigre's power of Black Bow when fighting Vodyanoy after Battle of Ormea after her ice power was deemed useless against The Demon Frog itself which makes most of her desire has been paid off and worth with the expenses and wages she handle. Vorn-Thenardier Campaign & Victory Main Article:Vorn-Thenardier Campaign Mila would continue to assist Tigre during Tigre's last war against Thenardier. Through the battle, she and Elen fought against the dragons but the Double-Headed Dragon and the Fire Drake were proven too tough to be beaten due to the strange chain, which protected the dragon by nullifying the Vanadis's Vedas. She also met Pierre Badouin, who came to visit the Silver Meteor Army and informed Faron's critical condition to both Regin and the army. Mila also joined Tigre's final confrontation with Thenardier where Tigre was victorious. During the banquet after Tigre's successfully ended the Civil War, Mila was one of three Vanadis who congratulate his glorious achievements. When Sofy hugged Tigre into her arms with her breast pressed Tigre's face, Mila and Elen were shocked and fumed in anger and jealousy, prompted both Vanadis assuming the Gentle Light Vanadis could be their next rival for Tigre. Tigre's Sudden Disappearance Six months has passed after the Brune's Civil War, Mila remained within Olmutz castle enjoying her tea-time during the winter. She met a messenger and learn that the Muozinel Army began withdrawing from Zhcted's southern borders, which she concerned the most as she found it suspicious. When the messenger mentioned about Tigre, Mila was surprised about it and asked him about the Brune Hero. Sadly for her, the Frost Mind Vanadis was devastated after she learned about Tigre's disappearance after ambushed by the sea dragon horde during his journey home. Even with such shocking news, Mila was even surprise as she received a special gift from Tigre, a pack of black tea from Asvarre. With such rare present in her hands, Mila was moved about it. After the messenger left, she mumbled about Tigre's "foolishness" while sobbing over the assumed tragedy. At the same time, Mila also wondered about Elen's feeling as if she too shared her own melancholy over Tigre's disappearance. Sun Festival Several months later, Mila attended the Sun Festival and met Tigre, Elen, Lim and Titta, who came to her guest room. Whilst hiding her worry upon Tigre and teased by Elen for not crying or hugging Tigre, Mila delivered her gratitude to Tigre for the tea he sent from Asvarre and told him that she will serve her tea to him. She also praised Titta bring Tigre back, much to Titta's embarrassment. While meeting Liza, Mila was irritated over Tigre's friendship to the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis despite she learned Urs Arc. Like her fellow Vanadises and Lim and Titta, Mila was shocked to hear Olga's bold marriage proposal to Tigre and viewed her as love rival. During the party, Mila and Liza were antagonizing towards each other about their respective treatment upon Tigre. After Tigre meeting with Viktor, Mila and the Vanadises were discussing about their encounter with the demons and Tigre's Black Bow and Tir Na Fal, especially Vodyanoy whom she fought in Ormea Hills. Whilst skeptical upon the Goddess of Death's "unlikely" assistance to Tigre, Mila asked Tigre if his family practiced sorcery arts which Tigre denied. Mila then asked Tigre about his mother, whom Tigre only described as a daughter of the Brune Royal Gardener and passed away when Tigre aged nine, garnering Mila's and the Vanadises's sympathy. Regardless, Mila and the rest of the Vanadises would going to investigate the Demons while figuring a plan to get in touch with Tigre. On the next day, Mila was one of many people to learn Sachstein's massive invasion towards Brune and when Elen and Leitemritz Army to help Tigre, she once requested Viktor for allow to participate Tigre's and Elen's war in repelling the invaders, only to meet the old king's refusal but she was tasked to observe Muozinel's movement instead with Sofy and Olga as her prime support. Nevertheless, Mila reluctantly complied to Viktor's command. Defense Against Muozinel Ten days after the Sun Festival, Mila received a news from Fort Forney about Muozinel Army's 5,000 troops's presence within. Having suspicious over a lesser numbers from a greater enemy, Mila decided to go for Fort Forney with her 2,000 troops. Despite pleaded by her knights and ministers for not participate the war whilst ensure the victory, Mila insisted on going to Fort Forney out of her worries that her army might not capable to hold Muozinel Army's incoming invasion; moreover, she also already sent her messengers for their destination via highway for the supplies provisions to Fort Forney's soldiers. On the next day, Mila led her troops whilst entrusted her civil officers and generals and her 2,000 soldiers to guard the Imperial Palace. Using four days trip, Mila and her army eventually reached to Fort Forney while greeted by the fort general Rezanov, who reported to her about Muozinel Army's suspicious activities which were allegedly to be a "march training". While looking at the Molave River from the fort, Mila began to hold her Lavias and watching the enemies from afar. Light Novel Volume 11 Chapter 4 Page 290 Ominous Hunch and Role in Vorn-Greast Conflict Just as she was confronting her enemies however, Mila's instinct tells that something bad happened on Tigre and she decided to ride off to Brune as quickly as possible to rescue him, postponing her battle against Muozinel. Upon reaching to a forest where Tigre was struggling against Vodyanoy, Mila came just in time to rescue Tigre from the Frog Demon and asked him some question; though the demon refused to answer her and the duel ensued. Despite having fought Vodyanoy for 30 rounds, Mila still haven't defeat him but becoming exhausted from her duels instead. Role in Defense of Nice Zhcted Civil War Tir Na Fal's Descent Role in Tigrevurmud-Valentina Conflict (To be added...) Powers and Abilities *'Cryokinesis': As an ice Vanadis, most Mila's powers are based on ice. She can summon or manipulate ice or frost that is below freezing point. Her ice is so freezing cold, that not even a summer heat would melt her ice. *'Superhuman Durability': As an ice-type Vanadis, Mila's body can withstand even the severe winter without any problems.Anime Episode 5 *'Weather Manipulation': With her ice based powers, Mila can also configure the battlefield to the favor of her army by changing its weather, especially severe winter. From snow to ice, this ability can reduces accuracy and even freezing almost anything, further lowering enemy morale for those who are unprepared for winter combat; and even for those who are prepared can't stand it if she goes full force and turns a light snow into something more unbearable, able to camouflage and increases combat effectiveness especially with winter gear, This proven to be useful for Tigre during his battle with the Muozinel Army on Battle of Ormea. *'Master Spearmanship: '''Having been training in the way of the spear since childhood, Mila is extremely proficient with fighting with a spear. * '''Field Tactician': Being a tactician of all Vanadis, Mila favors defense and siege to outsmart the enemies. She often put defense at foremost to defend her army. Aside from that, Mila is also an expert in castle siege where it primary focused on castle weaknesses, which proven to be effective. Her strategy would later adapted by Tigre in his future battles during her visits to Leitmeritz to gave Tigre a lesson about defense and siege. *'Master of Archery': Mila is also a sharpshooter in archery skills, which somewhat closed to other elite archers in Zhcted. Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 5 *'Stealth: '''Mila can conceal her presence to certain extent where the enemy can be alerted if they notice hostile presence or sighting her in certain threshold range. Because of this she was able to slip past through Muozinel Soldiers on Agnes and able to ride to Brune undetected. Weapons and Equipment *'Lavias'''- Ice type Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry) and Mila's primary weapon. As her signature weapon, Lavias's often tasked to protect Mila from possible dangers and even Ludmila would not going into battle without it, though she also mastered all kinds of combat skills and other weaponry. When Lavias's ice combined with Tigre's Black Bow, it can create a bigger ice waves. Trivia *Mila is one of the few Vanadis who had a single nickname, along with Sofya, Valentina & Olga. *Like Elen and other Vanadis, Mila is seemingly attracted by Tigre's sleeping face as she found it cute while tempted to hug him like a pillow in his sleep. *The reason of ill rivalry between Mila and Elen was because of a traditional feud between Olmutz and Leitmeritz. It is until Tigre's appearance changed both Vanadis life, seemly ended their feud and turned into more passive feud only for Tigre's sake. *The Lourie Family had been the bloodline of the Vanadis ruling over Olmutz and due to that bloodline, Mila is proud over her ancestors achievement, led her arrogance and narrow minded towards any thing beyond Zhcted.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 5 However she start to soften when she was with Tigre. * Mila is the first Vanadis to encounter the Demon (Vodyanoy), much to her shock that she never faced the Demon before and Vodyanoy managed to absorb her power despite she has knowledge about them. * Ludmila's signature horse was black horse equipped with blue armor, matching her Viralt insignia. * Currently Mila is the only Vanadis that beats Tigre up after seeing her naked on the bath during their visit to Rodnick. Reference }} Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Zhcted Category:Vanadis Category:Olmutz Category:Silver Meteor Army Category:Commander